Reiji Kotobuki/Relationships
Nanami Haruka In the games, Reiji is one of the possible love interests for her. In the anime, Reiji and Nanami were first introduced in the second season when they performed 'Poison Kiss' for STARISH, although their first real interaction began on the third season. Haruka was requested to compose a new song for Reiji. Since one of Haruka's requirements for composing a song is to get to know the person she was composing for, she had to spend the day with Reiji, much to Tokiya's and Otoya's annoyance. Reiji shows great fondness for Haruka, teasing her and complimenting her whenever he can. He admires her spirit and among QUARTET NIGHT, he was the first of the group who was eager to get close to her. Nanami in turn, respects Reiji due to his dedication to being an idol despite his busy schedule. He has a habit of making romantic advances onto her only to pass it off as a joke. Among QUARTET NIGHT, he had been the most vocal about stealing Haruka from STARISH as their primary composer, since it was through Haruka's efforts that QUARTET NIGHT came together as a group. He had lightly threatened STARISH that they would take her away if they did not take their rivalry seriously. In Season 4 Episode 1, after QUARTET NIGHT take Haruka away from HEAVENS, he says that "he can't lie to his heart anymore." He is then shocked when STARISH pulls her away from QUARTET NIGHT. Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya Reiji was assigned to guide Otoya and Tokiya about being an idol during their Master Course. Reiji takes his duties as a 'senpai' dutifully, making sure that Otoya and Tokiya understands the responsibilities of being in the spotlight constantly. Reiji is also shown to be fond of Ittoki and Tokiya, calling them 'Otoyan' and 'Toki' and teasing them whenever he has the chance. Although Otoya and Tokiya could get exasperated with Reiji's bubbly and happy attitude, they usually do not mind the way he acts since they respect the way Reiji could handle his professional life. They admire the way he could easily capture everyone's attention due to his easy-going nature. Tokiya describes him as a 'difficult' person and Otoya had commented that he was amazing. They look up to Reiji as their senior, and Reiji makes sure to cover for them whenever they make mistakes during work. QUARTET NIGHT Reiji and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT share a complicated relationship due to the fact that he was the only person who was willing to make the group work at first. Professionally, Reiji has no trouble working with the rest as he can easily be serious when it comes to idol work. He likes to tease his fellow members and has nicknames for all of them; Ai is 'Ai-Ai', Ranmaru is 'Ran-Ran', and Camus is 'Myu-chan'. Despite the fact they find it annoying, they still answer whenever he calls them by their nicknames. Reiji is the clown of the group and is quite childish around them even though he is the oldest member in terms of age and has the most experience at being an idol. A running gag is Reiji trying to encourage the other QUARTET NIGHT members to do something, and them shutting him down instantly, making him sulk. He is also the most talkative, making Ai, Camus, and Ranmaru annoyed due to his cheerful ramblings. Still, the others value him as a member of the group, although they do so secretly. An example would this would be the time Reiji was about to go overseas and told them not to be lonely without him. Ai retorted that he would not, Camus told him to shut up, and Ranmaru told him to just go, making Reiji pout. Still, after a few hours without Reiji, Ai commented that it was too quiet for their liking. Ranmaru Kurosaki Like the rest of QUARTET NIGHT, Ranmaru was initially cold towards Reiji, and is frequently annoyed by the latter’s antics. However, as time passed, Ranmaru has grown to appreciate Reiji more. The two are often seen together, and will occasionally spend time together outside of work. Reiji and Ranmaru are shown to be very intuitive when it comes to the other and can understand each other’s feelings. Reiji recognizes Ranmaru's sweeter side under his aggressive exterior and hopes that the public will see Ranmaru's true self someday. Reiji has said that he feels as though he and Ranmaru are able to communicate just by looking at one another. When Ranmaru is upset or provoked, Reiji can easily calm him down. Ranmaru was also worried for Reiji when he went missing, and went out to look for him. Reiji enjoys teasing and playing pranks on Ranmaru as he is an easy target. Appellation Category:Kotobuki Reiji Category:QUARTET NIGHT